


Sudden Conquest

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hollywood AU, I Don't Even Know, M/M, What else is new?, fucked up childhoods, no powers au, other stuff, otpprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3602022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The movie, Sudden Conquest, was to be the #1 hit of the year (or so everyone said anyway). The two sexiest actors in Hollywood were to play the leads – Clint Barton and Phillip Coulson. </p>
<p>Too bad they hated each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based loosely, and I do mean LOOSELY off of the otpprompt: Imagine Person A and Person B are actors. Both get cast in the same film which is supposed to be the biggest movie of the year. Imagine them falling in love through the course of the filming, but for whatever reason (privacy perhaps) they don’t want to reveal their couple status. Bonus if they get so into character and are so pent up with sexual frustration that any sex scenes they film end with the camera workers and crew in stunned silence at the salaciousness. Double bonus if they win Oscars.

The movie, **Sudden Conquest** , was to be the #1 hit of the year (or so everyone said anyway ). The two sexiest actors in Hollywood were to play the leads – Clint Barton and Phillip Coulson. The team that would work on the film was also one of the best. The best husband and wife co-directing team of Nick Fury and Maria Hill, one of the top fight choreographers in the world: Melinda May, the special effects artist that could literally do _anything_ you asked of him: Tony Stark, the brilliant script writing team of Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster, the best lighting design by Thor Odinson, sound design by the great Sam Wilson, make-up and hair by the top stylist Bruce Banner, the sexiest costume designers around: Steve Rogers and his husband Bucky Barnes, the CEO of Stark Productions (yeah who would have thought that Tony Stark would rather be on ground level instead of up top?) Pepper Potts was personally producing the film, and one of the hottest leading ladies around, Natasha Romanoff, would be playing the possible love interest.

Literally, this was the best goddamn group of people imaginable to do this project.

The teeny problem was the Clint and Phil hated each other.

Absolutely _hated_ each other.

The two were supposed to play eventual lovers in one of the most controversial movies of the era (once it was revealed in the movie), and the two men wouldn’t even look at each other!

Nobody knew why they hated each other, but it was _definitely_ something that needed to be fixed. Immediately!

Nick Fury stormed over to the two men doing anything but good work on set, “Okay boys. I’m giving you an ultimatum. You get your shit together, or we find two new leading men. Capiche?”

Clint and Phil, not wanting to ruin their careers with being fired, immediately agreed.

Nick nodded, “Good. You two will be sharing a hotel room at our next stop where we’re filming in Rome.”

“WHAT?!”

Nick smirked and walked away on their shocked faces. _Serves them right._

 

*******

The whole team landed in Rome at 6 AM two days later and immediately set out for their hotels for a quick hour and 20 minute nap.

Clint and Phil glared at each other as they traveled up the elevator and over to their room.

When they got inside of their ‘suite’ it was a lot worse than they imagined.

Not only would they be sharing a room, they would also be sharing a bed.

“Fury’s gone too far!”

“Goddamnit, what the fuck?!”

Glaring at one another once again, Clint and Phil began to choose their sides of the room… and the bed.

“I _always_ sleep on the right side!”

“Well tough nuggets Mr. Shakespeare, I already claimed it!”

Phil glared at Clint, “Like _hell_ you have!”

Clint gave him a menacing grin and hopped onto the bed, jumped up and down and few times, and flopped onto the right side, “I believe I have”

Phil growled and stalked away from Clint and slammed into the bathroom.

Clint smirked and tucked his arms under his head, “Score one for the Barton”

 

*******

Phil woke up with an erection, a smile on his face, and a warmth covering his body.

_Hmmm, I must have gotten lucky last night._

_I haven’t gotten lucky in 5 years, and I certainly didn’t get lucky last night._

_What the-_

Phil’s eyes shot open as he recognized the weight as one Clint Barton, who, while still asleep, seemed to be a humping octopus around Phil’s body.

_God, I shouldn’t be feeling this aroused over someone who hates me so much._

Looking at the clock on the bedside table, Phil could see that it was just about to hit 8AM, and the two men would have to be out on set by 8:30.

_Fuck me, how am I going to get him off of me?_

Sighing, Phil tried to edge his way out from underneath the younger man, but Clint just held on tighter.

_Jesus Christ, why is it always me?_

Phil tried to wiggle one more time, but after Clint’s hump almost caused him to orgasm in his sweatpants, Phil just called it quits and grabbed his cell phone.

Tapping out a text to Nick, Phil waited for the knock on the door that would hopefully wake Clint up.

The knock came seconds later, and Clint was off of Phil in seconds.

It should have made Phil happy, but he wasn’t.

Clint had jerked off of Phil and was in a crouch on the floor, a knife in his hand.

_Jesus Christ, who the hell is this kid?_

“Uh…. Barton?”

Clint swung around to face Phil, and the look on his face was so blank that Phil actually felt terrified for his life for a moment.

Clint seemed to realize where he was and stood up straight, “Shit. Sorry. Uhm… You won’t tell anyone that happened, will you?”

Phil blinked, “You gonna come after me with that knife if I do?”

Clint looked down at his hand and blinked, “Huh…. Didn’t even know that- Nevermind. No, I won’t. I just… It’s a long story”

Phil nodded, “Right… Well uhm, I’m pretty sure that was our wake up call, so….”

Clint nodded, “Yeah. You- you take first bathroom”

Phil nodded and rolled off the bed.

 

*******

Clint lasted ten seconds after Phil left to go into the bathroom before dropping down onto the ground and grabbing his cell phone.

Natasha picked up moments later, “I’m just out of the shower. What do you want?”

“I had another episode”

Natasha sighed, “Shit. Do you need me to come over there? I can get dressed and be there in-”

Clint shook his head, “No. No. That’s okay… I just needed to say something to someone who understands… I just hope Coulson doesn’t think I’m a freak”

Natasha hummed, “Is that because you think he might say something, or because _you’ve wanted to get into his pants since **Midnight Blue?** ”_

Clint scowled. **Midnight Blue** had been the first movie Clint had ever saw Phil star in. The man had played a veteran of Vietnam who had been inspired by Van Gogh, so he tried to sell his paintings of the night sky to pay for his bills. Eventually no one wanted to pay for them, so the veteran had killed himself, much like Van Gogh. The movie had touched Clint in more ways than one, and he had been hooked on Coulson ever since. “Shut up Tash.”

“Admit it. You want a dick in”

Clint groaned and flopped back onto the bed, “You’re such a bitch”

Natasha snorted, “I’m a bitch that’s had to play your beard more times than I can possibly count. You owe me with the truth”

Clint sighed, “Of course I want Phil Coulson. He’s everything I could want in a man… If he didn’t hate me that is”

Natasha snorted, “That’s true. But who knows, maybe he’s attracted to you too, but can’t show it because it might be a ‘conflict of interest’? Which. If I may say so myself, is complete bullshit. Like, have you seen Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie? Talk about conflict of interest!”

Clint sighed, “Yeah but I want to be above that. I just… Don’t want to be another one of those actors who falls for their co-star.”

Natasha hummed, “Whatever you say Hawkeye. Whatever you say”

Clint hissed and sat up, “You promised never to use that name!”

Natasha laughed, “I never promised. You asked and I said ‘maybe’. Never trust a verbal agreement like that”

Clint growled, “I hate-”

Natasha hung up before he could finish his statement.

Clint sighed, “Russians”

 

*******

Phil and Clint arrived on set no later than 45 minutes after Clint’s phone call, and were immediately shoved into Bruce Banner’s make-up hutch.

“Morning guys”

Clint nodded, “Morning Bruce.”

Phil smiled, “Morning Banner”

Bruce hummed, “You got this Clint, or do you need my help?”

Clint waved his hand, “You work on Coulson. I got this”

Bruce nodded and started to work on Phil while Clint began his own make-up and hair, and was out the door in under 10 minutes.

Phil just raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t know he was a make-up artist”

Bruce chuckled, “Oh yeah. All of my make-up artist friends who have worked with him say he’s a nightmare because he actually knows what is happening and will correct them if they fuck up. Which is why I let him have at it, and everything works out for the better”

Phil hummed as Bruce put a finishing spray on his face and reserved the information for later.

*******

Maria clapped her hands, “Okay guys! I need Clint, Phil, and Natasha surrounding the blue X please.”

Clint blinked and refused to look Phil in the eye as the two men were opposite each other with Natasha between them.

Nick called out to them, “This is the scene where the three of you are trying to figure out how to get to the bad guys and save the day. Natasha, you’re trying to say what you know, but the two men are arguing so bad that you have to stop them. Boys, you better fucking give me something today! _I need tension._ Go!”

Clint immediately got into character and glared at Phil.

Natasha looked down at her phone, “Okay I believe that the holding cell should be somewhere under the Trevi fountain. We have to find a way to get into the sewer systems without alerting the cops to what we’re doing”

Clint smirked, “Well, why doesn’t Mr. _Perfect_ figure out a plan?”

Phil snorted, “Oh I’m Mr. Perfect now, am I? At least I’m better than the garbage truck they dragged you out of”

Clint sneered and took a step forward, “Why don’t you meet my eyes and say that to my face”

Phil walked forward until they were nose to nose, “Certainly. This close enough trash pile, or do I need to get closer?”

Clint grabbed Phil by his suit lapels and pushed their chests together, “Listen here Mama’s boy. You may think you’re all high and mighty, but that don’t mean jack _shit_ if you’ve had to go through what I have”

Phil smirked, “Oh? What? Did poor little Alexander not have a good childhood? Did daddy and mommy not love you enough?”

Clint growled, “You shut your goddamn mouth Jackson, or I’ll shut it for you”

Natasha stepped to the side of the two men and looked at them, “Alexander! Jackson! Cool it, or we’re never gonna get anything done. Jesus Christ you guys, what the hell is your problem?!”

Clint shoved away from Phil, “My problem? He’s the jack wad that’s never seen a hard day’s work in his life!”

Phil huffed, “At least I know how to read. Did you even pass the first grade Alexander?”

Clint swung around, “That’s it! Right here, right now! Let’s go Mama’s boy”

Phil rolled up his sleeves, “My pleasure”

Natasha stepped between the two men, “I have had _enough._ Either you two need to settle things, or we need to tell the President that we’re allowing innocent people to die because you two can’t get your shit together. _Which is it gonna be?”_

Clint and Phil stared each other down before turning away at the same time, “Fine”

“And cut! Phil, Natasha, go take a break – Clint, go meet with Melinda to prepare for your fight scene.”

Clint took a deep breath and nodded to Natasha before walking his way over to the scariest woman he had ever met (besides Natasha).

Melinda nodded at Clint and without a word, aimed a punch at his nose.

Clint immediately ducked and grabbed her arm to swing it around behind her back.

 

~

Phil was gonna go get his food for lunch, but he couldn’t help but watch Clint and Melinda fight instead.

It was amazing to watch the two of them.

It was like they had been doing this all their lives, and after what Phil saw this morning, he could believe it.

“One day he might explain”

Phil shot three feet in the air as Natasha materialized next to him.

“Uh… What?”

Natasha hummed, “We’ve been friends since we were teenagers. I know all of Clint’s secrets, just like he knows mine. His past wasn’t a good one, but he does share if you’re the right person.” Natasha looked up at Phil and patted him on the cheek, “I think you will be”

Phil watched in confusion as the red head walked away.

_What the fuck is my life?_

 

*******

Clint and Phil were exhausted by the time they made it to their room that night.

Only going on an hour and 20 minute nap for essentially 20 hours of work was fucking _murder._

The two men barely made it through their respective showers before they were fast asleep in bed with the covers haphazardly thrown over them.

~

Phil woke up when something kicked his shin hard enough to bruise.

Blinking, Phil turned to see Clint in the throes of what seemed to be a nightmare.

“No, no!’ Clint muttered as he tossed and turned.

Phil looked around the room and tried to think about what to do.

_Wake him up or go sleep on the couch?_

Clint kicked at him again as he thrashed, and Phil sighed as he placed his arm on Clint’s shoulder, “Barton?”

Clint shot up in bed, much to Phil’s shock. Clint turned to look at Phil with blank eyes, “[Я Клинт Бартон, ребенок-солдат из КГБ. Я буду бороться до смерти, и толькодьявол может остановить меня.”](I%20am%20Clint%20Barton,%20Child%20Soldier%20of%20the%20KGB.%20I%20will%20fight%20to%20the%20death,%20and%20only%20satan%20can%20bring%20me%20down)

Phil didn’t know what the hell that meant, but he was pretty sure that was Russian.

Gulping, Phil gripped Clint’s shoulder. “It’s okay. Just go back to sleep and dream good things this time. Alright?”

Clint nodded and fell back against the pillows and immediately went back to sleep.

Phil, however, stayed awake and watched the other man all night – too weirded out to even think about sleeping.

 

*******

The entire team was in an alleyway for their shoot that day. They could have easily have done this scene back at the home base, but Fury wanted the natural backdrop noise from the street instead of pre-recorded noise from Wilson.

Phil and Clint were leaning against the wall while Thor was setting up the lights, and Phil was trying to find a way to bring up the nightmare.

It wasn’t working.

_Well, what the hell am I supposed to say? “Hey, last night you started talking in fucking Russian, what the hell is with that?” No! Jesus Coulson, get a grip on yourself._

Something crashed and Phil was pulled from his reverie when the sound hit, and Clint tensed next to him.

Reacting, Phil put his body in front of Clint’s. “Hey. Look at me”

Clint’s eyes shot to Phil’s.

“Nothing is gonna happen. A light just fell, but you’re okay. Can you trust me?”

Clint’s eyes shot to either side of Phil before looking back into his face.

Phil held himself still under Clint’s scrutiny, but relaxed when the man nodded.

“Sorry! Sometimes these bolts are so tiny that my hands are too big. Everyone alright?”

Everyone nodded to Thor, and the huge man hung up the last light that had fallen. “We’re good to go!”

Maria clapped her hands, “Okay! Phil and Clint, you’re against the alley wall. Clint you’re on the ground, Phil you’re crouched in front of him. Remember, _intensity_ ”

Clint and Phil got themselves into place and went when everything was set.

“Alexander?”

Clint tilted his head up to Phil and just stared at him blankly.

Phil looked to the street and back at Clint, “Hey. Alexander. Talk to me, please”

Clint put his chin on his knees, “What do you want me to say?”

Phil sighed, “That I’m an asshole. Call me a mama’s boy. Tell me to fuck off, _something_ ”

Clint shrugged, “You’re an asshole, mama’s boy. Fuck off”

Phil snorted, “Oh very funny smart ass. If I apologize, do you think you can get up so we can actually get this mission over with?”

Clint looked up at Phil, “An apology isn’t gonna really help. But thanks for offering”

Phil sighed and sat down on his ass, mirroring Clint’s position. “So tell me how to fix Alexander. Tell me and I will”

Clint just shook his head, “You just don’t get it, do you? I’m not like you Jackson. I can’t just go into Agent mode and forget everything….. I’m….. I’m like a flame”

Phil blinked, “A… flame?”

Clint nodded, “A flame. I burn hot and full of fire, but I eventually settle down. But even when I do, you can still see the evidence of everything that had just happened…. I don’t have an off switch that shoves everything away”

Phil blinks, “And you think I do? You think I can just forget about everything for the sake of the mission? Jesus Christ, that isn’t even remotely true. Hell, I _wish_ I could be like you!”

Clint frowned, “What? Why the hell would you want to be like me?”

Phil laughed sardonically, “Why wouldn’t I? Have you seen how many people you’re friends with? People like you Alexander, they really do. Me, however, nobody ever wants to go near me because of how I act”

Clint lowered his arms, “How you act?”

Phil nodded, “Stone-cold. The persona I portray. The emotionless thing I have going is the only thing that stops me from screaming into my pillow every night. Ever mission I go on hurts me, rips me apart. But I can’t show that if I want to survive in this business, in this _world._ So I put on the mask… Which, turns people away, I guess. Not too many people want to hang out with the ‘Robot’”

Clint blinked, “Wow…. I. I’ve never thought of you in that way before”

Phil shrugged, “Most people don’t. If they don’t have to deal with me, the happier they are”

Clint frowned, “But that’s bullshit. I mean, you’re a great guy! You’re competent, and in control, you have emotions obviously, you’re gorgeous”

Phil blinked, “You think I’m gorgeous?”

Clint froze and blushed, “Uh….. Yes? I mean. You have that whole in charge thing going, and your eyes are really blue, and you have muscles, and oh god stop me”

Phil’s mouth was open in shock, “Holy fuck. Holy fuck! The object of my fantasies just called me gorgeous”

Clint blinked, “Object of your fantasies?”

Now it was Phil’s turn to blush, “I may have _several_ fantasies of you… and me… together?”

Clint froze, before pouncing at Phil, “Holy fuck”

Phil’s lips collided with his own in what was supposed to be a stage kiss, but the second their mouths touched, a fire erupted in both of their systems.

Phil moaned as Clint’s hands gripped his waist, and Clint gasped against Phil’s lips when he felt the man’s hands on his ass.

The two were so into it (with the entire crew watching, stunned) that neither of them were aware of Natasha stepping next to their bodies to deliver her line, “Well it’s about damn time”

 

~

Clint and Phil couldn’t look at each other for the rest of the day unless they were on screen.

After the passion of the alleyway scene, everything else was just anti-climactic.

When they finally reached lunch, Clint ran into his trailer and closed the door tight.

_Oh god, what the hell am I doing here?_

A knock came on his door that he assumed to be Natasha. “Enter!”

Flopped onto his couch, Clint was staring at the ceiling and not paying a lick of attention to who was actually in his trailer. “Fuck me Tash that was the hottest kiss of my entire goddamn life”

“Glad to hear it” came the amused reply.

Clint sat up straight, “Holy shit Coulson – I did _not_ know that was you”

Phil smiled and sat down on one of Clint’s chairs, “I assumed by the ‘Tash,’ and the fact that I am, alas, not Natasha”

Clint blushed and scratched at the back of his neck, “Sorry about that….. Uh…. What can I help you with?”

Phil bit his lip (which Clint did _not_ find sexy, nuh uh, not all) and looked to Clint, “Were you in the Russian army?”

Clint’s breath froze in his chest, “Nu-no…. Uh. What would make you say that?”

Phil sighed, “The knife, the make-up, your reaction to the light falling today, your nightmare last night”

Clint tensed, “Nightmare?”

Phil nodded, “You were thrashing about, and when I touched your shoulder you sat up straight, looked me dead in the eye, and started speaking Russian… Or what I assumed to be Russian. I just…. I just want to know if there was something I can do? I just don’t want you to hurt yourself just because we’re sharing a room or anything”

Clint couldn’t breathe. He legit could not breathe. His lungs were closing up and his heart was racing.

“Woah woah woah”

Clint felt Phil’s hands on his arms, “Take a deep breath and put your head between your knees. It’s okay. Everything is gonna be okay, you don’t have to say anything at all. Just breathe for me”

Clint nodded and did what he was told, taking deep breaths until he felt himself get back under control.

“Are you alright now? I didn’t realize it would have caused that reaction or I never would have brought it up”

Clint shook his head and sat up, “No it’s okay… I just…. I’ve only ever roomed with Tash, you know? We… we have a history, and I just don’t know how to explain it to anyone else”

Phil looked at him and shrugged, “Just saying it seems like a good option to me”

Clint laughed and shook his head, “I’m not sure it’s that’s simple.”

Phil nodded, “That’s understandable… But uh… If you do figure it out, I’m only a foot away, okay?”

Clint nodded, “Yeah…”

*******

It was their last night in Rome. The team would be on the first flights out of Rome and over to New Zealand to shoot some of their action scenes the next morning, so everyone was getting a good night’s rest.

Well, not everyone.

Clint was having a nightmare, and Phil had been woken up once again.

Taking a deep breath, Phil didn’t shake Clint awake this time. Instead, he scooped the man up into his arms and rocked him. “Time to wake up Clint, no more nightmares”

It took a few minutes, but Clint eventually woke up, “Whu? What’s going on?”

Phil looked down at him, “You were having another nightmare. I changed tactics this time”

Clint blinked and took in Phil’s arms around his body, “Ah… Makes sense…. Thanks”

Phil nodded but didn’t let Clint go. There was something about having the younger man in his arms that just felt so…. _Right…_ to Phil.

Clint didn’t seem to have any problems, so the two men stayed that way, just staring at each other.

Eventually, it was Clint that broke, “I’ve seen every film you’ve ever been in”

Phil blinked, “Really? Even **Midnight Blue**?”

Clint nodded, “ _Especially_ **Midnight Blue,** that’s my favorite!”

Phil blinked, “That’s… wow. Nobody has seen that one. I mean, it’s my favorite too – but mostly people know me from all of the Joss Whedon movies, you know?”

Clint nodded, “I’ve seen it a billion times… It’s what made me start watching all of your other films actually”

Phil blinked, “Wow…. Uhm… I’ve seen all your films too”

Clint’s eyes widened, “Really?”

Phil nodded, “Yeah. You’re one of my favorite actors”

Clint smiled, “You’re one of mine”

Phil gave him a crooked smile, “If we’re both each other’s favorite actor – why in the hell have we been so mean to each other?”

Clint shrugged, “Sexual tension?”

Phil blinked, “Huh… That makes a lot of sense actually”

Clint smirked, “Maybe we should do something about it”

Phil looked at the clock and realized they would be on a plane in less than 5 hours, “…. Hell yeah”

 

*******

Natasha narrowed her eyes as she looked at Clint, “You look way too happy for 6AM…. In fact, so does Phil”

Clint grinned, “Probably because we both got lucky last night”

Natasha blinked, then smiled. “I won!”

Clint frowned as several groans went around the first class cabin and money began to filter its way over to Natasha.

“What the hell Tasha?!”

Steve and Bucky, who were sitting in front of them, looked over at them “We’ve all been betting on when you and Coulson would get over your major UST and finally get together. Natasha said it would be the last night in Rome”

Clint blinked and looked over at Phil who was blushing, “Jesus Christ you guys are assholes.”

Natasha smirked, “Sure we are. But now you two have each other, so what does it matter?”

Clint looked at Phil and smiled when the man shrugged his shoulders, “I guess it doesn’t mean a goddamn thing"

 

 


	2. We Came, We Saw, We Conquested?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sudden Conquest" the predicted #1 hit of the year is hitting Hollywood for their premiere.  
> Everyone is excited, except one of our males leads - Phil Coulson.  
> He and his co-star have been dating for months, but what will happen when he can't stand not knowing his lover's sordid past?  
> Find out in: We Came, We Saw, We Conquested?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to add another chapter for a long time, and even got a request for it - but i wanted to get the 3rd chapter of Mary Bartons out first.

Phil never realized he could be as happy as he was dating Clint.

The younger man brought a whole new meaning to his life.

Even when they were both off to different places in the world filming different movies, a skype call everyday just made things better.

The best part was coming home to the apartment they shared together.

The worst part was that Phil couldn't stand not knowing Clint's past any longer.

Phil had tried his hardest to ignore the curiosity. What was past, was past - or so he tried to believe.

But who wouldn't be going nuts after the thousandth time their partner woke up in a cold sweat, screaming out in Russian?

It didn't make any sense!

Phil had tried to push the issue only once, and the week long silence he had gotten from Clint hadn't really been worth it (specially since he didn't get any information).

But he thought it was time to try again, considering the premiere of their movie was coming within the next couple of weeks.

But to get Clint to talk, Phil needed an adversary. Someone who had an even bigger in with Clint than Phil himself.

Phil was gonna have to text Natasha.

 

*******

"Nat, I've _tried_ that already! It just won't work"

"I'm sorry Phil. But Clint's story is not mine to tell, or to push. The best thing to do is to wait it out. Wait for him to come to you" Natasha said calmly in Phil's ear.

Phil felt like tearing out his hair, however. "It's been almost 8 months Nat. I've tried to back off, but he's getting me worried. It's almost every night now that we're together he wakes up spewing Russian and covered in sweat! I just... I just don't know how to help him, if I don't know what's going on in his brain"

Natasha sighed, "You're so good for him Phil. I will talk to him and see what I can do, okay?"

Phil grinned, "Yes. Perfect. Thank you Natasha"

Natasha snorted, "Don't thank me Phi. I will be calling in the debt. Only you know how to find the exact brand of Chocolate Vodka I like"

"You'll have it by the premiere"

"Damn right I will"

 

*******

"You need to tell Phil, Clint, he's really worried about you"

Clint dodged another of Natasha's punches and aimed a roundhouse kick to her stomach, "I want to tell him, Nat, I do. But every time I open my mouth to blurt it out, something golds me back. I'm just... I'm just frightened that he'll see my differently. I can't take it if we break up"

Nat sighed and swung his legs out from underneath him, "I'm sorry Clint. But I'm afraid you might lose him if you don't say anything..."

Clint looked up at the ceiling and nodded, "Yeah.... I know."

"You gonna tell him?"

Clint nodded and got to his feet, "I have to. It's the only way we'll have an honest relationship"

Natasha nodded and smiled, "Good. Now hit the showers, you smell like shit"

Clint rolled his eyes, "Love you too babe"

 

*******  
Phil got home at noon after his meeting with his press agent, and found Clint sitting on the couch.

Smiling, Phil strolled to the couch and leaned over the edge to press a kiss to Clint's cheek, "Hey baby. Didn't think you'd be home until later. You and Nat usually hang out when you're both in town..."

Clint hummed, "I rain-checked.... Uh... Phil?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to tell you"

Frowning, Phil stood up, "Uh. Okay? Is it something I'm not gonna like"

Clint shrugged, "Probably. But I'm not breaking up with you or anything if that's what's on your mind"

Relieved, Phil nodded, "Okay. Give me 15 minutes to change out of this monkey suit, grab something to eat, and then I'll be all ears"

Clint nodded, "Okay"

 

~Clint was still sitting in the same position when Phil returned from changing and getting something toe at. Smiling, Phil sat  down next to him. "Okay, I'm ready"

Clint nodded and took a deep breath, "Okay... So I know you've been interested in my past..."

Phil looked over at him, "It's not that I'm interested Clint, I'm worried"

Clint nodded, "I know. Nat and I were talking to0day, it's why I'm home early..."

Phil nodded slowly and put his plate of food down on the coffee table. "Right"

Clint nodded again, "Right... So uhm... Here it goes, I guess..."

Phil placed an hand on Clint's shoulder, "You don't have to tell me if you-"

"I want to." Clint cut in. "I've been trying for months, but I'm afraid you'll think the worst of me.."

Phil shook his head, "No matter what you say will change my opinion of you Clint. I love you"

Clint smiled, "I love you too Phil...... But  I really do need to get this out"

Phil nodded, "Then by all means..."

Clint let out a breath, "I guess I'll start at the very beginning..."

 

*******

_'It all started when I was a kid... My dad liked to beat us a lot, and my mother didn't really know how to stop it. Pops, man.. .Pops was an alcoholic who didn't like anything out of the norm. I had dyslexia - he beat me for it. Found out I was deaf in ear - he beat me until it was in both ears, and then he beat me for that too. He caught me looking at a boy in a funny way - he beat me for being a fag and going against God's wishes. Everything... He did the same thing with my brother and my mom. Nothing stopped him. Well, until he crashed his car into a tree and killed my mom and himself. barney and I were sent to an orphanage. Things got a little better until Barney decided he hated the orphanage and a traveling circus was coming into town.."_

"You guys ran away to the circus?"

Clint shook his head, "Barney did. I tried..."

"Tried?"

_"We were traveling during the night. This was in a tiny ass town, they barely had fucking streetlamps.... We were almost upon the circus when someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream for Barney, but he just kept going until he reached the Big Top. Didn't turn around as I screamed or cried, as they dragged me away and threw me into a van"_

"My god" Phil whispered, "How old were you?"

"8? I think? That doesn't matter really..."

Phil sighed, "Oh Clint"

"I never saw Barney after that. I have no clue if he's alive or dead... I guess I'll never know..."

Phil blinked, "He hasn't contacted you since you became famous?"

Clint shook his head, "Clint Barton isn't my real name"

Phil's eyes widened, "Then what is it?"

Clint shrugged, "I don't remember. I think my name may have been Jeremy..... I just remember my father's name was Harold, mom's was Edith, and then there was barney"

Phil almost whimpered, "Oh Clint"

Clint just shook his head, "Don't. I'm okay with it"

Phil just nodded and allowed Clint to continue.

_"I was in the van for what seemed like hours; then I was pulled from the van, blind-folded, and shoved onto a plane. It felt like a whole day had passed before the plane stopped and was carried off of the thing. I was then shoved onto **another** van, and we drove for another hour or so before we finally reached our destination. When I was taken out of the van, it was freezing cold. I remember vividly my teeth chattering as they walked me across the snowy ground and into a building. Then they tore my blindfold off and shoved me into a room with at least 50 other kids."_

"Child trafficking?!" Phil rasped out.

Clint shook his head, "Worse"

Phil's jaw dropped as he wondered what could be worse than that.

_"They barely fed us or gave us anything to drink. We had no bathroom so the feces was just in a pile in one corner of the room. It was so cold that several of the kids got sick. And then... The kids started to die off. It seemed like every day the people who were in charge, or I guess it was their lackies, came in to drag another body away. This lasted for at least a month until only two children were left. Me and another little girl. I wish I could have talked to any of them before they died, known about their lives - but they had taken my hearing aids away. I couldn't hear any of them when they talked, so eventually the other kids stopped coming over to me."_

"My god Clint, how awful"

"How awful for the children that died," Clint spat back.

Phil just placed a hand on Clint's cheek, "You don't have to go on if you don't want to. I think I understan-"

"You don't. That's not even half of it. Let me finish.... Please"

Phil gently removed his hand and nodded.

_"It was just down to us two. The people in charge took us both into a huge dining room and gave us all the food and drink they wanted. They gave us the finest clothes, and showers, and they even gave me back my hearing aids. We were both ecstatic. I thought they were going to let us go.... But no, they weren't. They were just waiting to see who the strongest children out of the group were."_

"Why?" Phil asked softly.

"To use as their soldiers, of course" Clint said back.

Phil couldn't speak.

_"We were trained 12 hours everyday. When we weren't training, we were learning. Learning everything - military tactis, languages, histiory, math, pop culture, how to disguise one's self, it was astounding. I guess the part of the whole ordeal was that they helped me learn how to work with my dyslexia... This went on for years and years, until were finally ready to be released upon the world"_

"How old were you then?" Phil asked quietly.

"15. The girl was 14" Clint answered back.

_"We were unstoppable. They gave us call signs. She was The Black Widow... I was Ronin. We were the perfect team. She usually was in the front lines, I was usually her back-up. We fought for them for years, killed at least thousands of people.... It wasn't until I was 21 and she was 20 that we realized how tired we were. We both started to hate who we were... So we ran"_

"You both ran away?"

Clint nodded, "Changed our appearance, our names, erased everything we could of our pasts. Now here i am"

Phil nodded, "And the girl?"

Clint smiled, "There's a reason Nat and I are such good friends"

Phil's eyes widened, "Holy fuck"

Clint laughed, but without any humor in his voice, "You got that right. So, now I guess you know how much of a monster I am, huh?"

Phil shook his head, "Jesus Christ Clint, _no._ God no! You were forced into something you didn't want to do, and lived that way because you had to. Jesus, that just... that just makes me love you all the more"

Clint turned, wide eyed to Phil "Wait... Are you serious?"

Phil smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Clint's mouth, "Like the plague"

Clint's body melted, as his face showed heavy relief. "Thank fuck, you don't know how worried I've been"

Phil smiled and hugged Clint to his chest, "Well. Now you don't have to be"

Clint nuzzled Phil, "Now I don't have to be"

 

*******

The premiere 3 weeks later went off without a hitch, and the entire team had dinner at the finest restaurant in LA to celebrate.

"I'd like to propose a toast" Clint said, as he raised his champagne glass. "This movie has been one of the best experiences of my life, and I'm so proud to be a part of it"

"Hear, hear!" Shouted Stark to everyone's amusement.

Clint just rolled his eyes, "Anyway... I just wanted to say we all did a fantastic job. We came, we saw, we conquested!"

"Clint, conquested isn't a word" Phil said.

"Yes it is, it totally is"

"No"

"Yes"

"No!"

"NAT LOOK IT UP, IT'S A WORD"

Everyone just rolled their eyes and went back to what they were doing. This was usual behavior to them anyway

"Ha! I was right! In you fasdfh"

Phil shutting Clint up with a kiss was the perfect ending to the perfect night.

The End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask)))

**Author's Note:**

> ((You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask)))
> 
> A/N 1: The link doesn't bring you anywhere, but the words at the end do say what Clint is saying in Russian (or as close as)
> 
> A/N 2: Yes the ending does end weirdly where absolutely NOTHING was wrapped up. I may or may not add another chapter explaining everything, what do you guys think I should do?


End file.
